


Eyes Open

by BrinaMay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky being Bucky, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaMay/pseuds/BrinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha Waters was supposed to be nothing more than someone with a warm bed and even warmer body to the one and only James Buchanan Barnes. But when danger strikes the Winter Soldier, drastic measures must be taken as Bucky draws Alisha into hiding, and maybe even his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her wrist felt like they were in trapped by chains, his metal hand securing them over her head as his hips snapped to hers. She tried helplessly to match him, though it was useless against his erratic movements. Her pleas for more were caught in her throat, replaced by helpless cries of pure ecstasy and whimpered moans. Their bodies were pressed together, a soft creme against firm tan.

His hand was fisted in her thick brown hair, mouth attacking and biting down on her neck. Her head was tilted, nails dragging and marking his back as hers. Her legs held his hips in place, while his grip burned bruises onto her thighs. 

Their finally was as explosive as Stark's Fourth of July party he had last year for Steve's birthday. They lay there, eyes closed and heaving as they struggled to focus on anything but the person beside them. Harsh forest green burned at her stormy blues, forcing her struggling breath to be caught in her throat. She was lost in a sea of tree colored dreams, making promises to herself she'd never be able to keep.

As it was with this weekly routine, he pulled away first to take a shower. She'd lay in a daze until he came back half an hour later. Damp hair in a messy ponytail and wearing the clothes he had packed in his overnight bag. She would watch as he packed his discarded clothes, wishing she could just reach out and hold him. Just for a moment before he was gone.

"Bucky." His name chilled the room, instantly freezing the relaxed mood. It was an odd reaction, seeing as how just an hour before she was screaming it for the world to hear. 

He turned, not saying a word but raising a brow instead. His gaze shot shivers down her spin, forcing her to squeeze her thighs together. She bit her lip, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She wasn't sure why she had said it aloud, it didn't matter if she were to ask him to say. He always left. 

They'd meet up at the cafe.

They'd exchange soft conversation with a cup of coffee.

They'd go to her place and fuck.

Then he would leave.

That's how it always was.

It was a sort of twisted tradition.

"Lock the door on your way out." She said softly, earning a swift nod in response before he left her room, going straight out the front with not another word.

Stay. Don't leave me alone, please. She wanted to scream, wanted to kick and throw a tantrum until he came back and took her until the sun was as high in the sky as she felt. 

But she couldn't. She knew that. If she would tell him exactly what she wanted he'd simply stop bothering to show up. She thought for a moment, which turned into her curling underneath the blankets into a tight ball. Her tender muscles screamed in protest.

She wouldn't be able to handle anything if he suddenly stopped showing up. Sure, the only met up once a week after her shift at the cafe. Sure, they only had mindless, mind blowing sex that left her breathless and yearning for more and more and more...

...but...

...this was the closest thing she had to a stable relationship. The closest thing she had to stability in god knows how long and she wasn't sure she was ready to give that up. She had a decent job, a some what nice apartment and a small group of friends she's gotten close to since moving from Nowhere, Midwest to New York. So no, she decided, she wouldn't be the one to ruin this. 

A groan left her as a knock came to the front door. She unraveled herself from the warm blanket, regretting the decision to not shower immediately as she pulled a light robe on, tying up the sash and making sure she was completely covered before heading out of her bedroom. She cursed loudly as her toe caught the edge of the love seat, leaving a string of curses that could make a sailor blush. She took a deep breath, letting out a tired yawn as she sneaked a quick glance at the clock.

Whoever was knocking at three in the damn morning better be important or someone better be dying.

"Hello?" She opened the door, nearly stiffening at the sight of the catsuit clad redhead.

"Are you Alisha Waters?" Her voice was smooth and rehearsed. 

"Yes?" She took a moment to study the woman. 

She was taller then Alisha's own five foot three, and her straight red locks hung down to her shoulders. She was intimidating that was for sure. Alisha swallowed, hand gripping the doorknob.

"What did you want?" Her voice was heavy with exhaustion, forcing her to mentally curse at herself. 

"I assume you know who Bucky Barnes is, so I don't want any of the 'no I don't's to get in the way." The woman was sizing her up 

Go for it, Alisha thought as she gave a sharp nod, I'm as threatening as a newborn kitten. 

"We've been watching you two for a while now and we need you to do something for us." The woman gave a soft smile.

"Do what? Who the hell is we?" She couldn't stop the yawn.

"We'll explain in the morning. Please meet with us at this location and time." She slipped a card into her hand. "If you don't find us, we will find you. Get some sleep Waters. This is a very important meeting."

She turned and strode away, leaving Alisha with a door wide open and a small but heavy business card. She tossed it on the counter, heading back to her room after relocking the door. Her robe hit the ground as she climbed back into the bed, trying to drift off back to sleep with only two thoughts on her mind.

Who the hell was that woman?

And more importantly, what the hell did they want with her?


	2. Chapter 2

Alisha had to hold her breath as she gazed around the near empty cafe. She was confused,well, upset and confused really. The woman from the night before had instructed her to be here about twenty minutes ago, and that was exactly when she had shown up. But the redhead was nowhere in sight. She stayed in her seat however, replaying the conversation for nearly the twentieth time since last night. She was so focused on the gentle swirl of caramel coffee scented steam that slowly rose from the large styrofoam cup she held in hands that she didn't notice the statuesque ginger slid into the stool across from her.

"Natasha."

"Sorry, you must be looking for some-, oh." She stared at the woman. "You know my name is Alisha."

"Yes, I do Miss Waters. Natasha is my name." The woman, Natasha, rolled her eyes. 

"Oh." Alisha nodded awkwardly, glancing at everyone else around them. 

"You stayed longer than we expected you to. No wonder Bucky keeps coming back to you so many times." Her lips cocked a teasing smirk.

"Excuse me?" Chocolate brown brows shot up quickly as her cheeks tinted.

"We assumed you would've left five minutes after walking in." Natasha stayed sitting straight up. "Bucky tends to hang around things that he has a power over, I don't assume he's realised it yet, but he does. And seeing as how you stayed in that same place for roughly twenty five minutes waiting for my presence then you must wait for Bucky as well, regardless if it's in the cafe or bedroom."

"How did you..." Alisha felt her throat close. 

"I already told you we've been watching you for a while now, Waters." She leaned back, eyeing her up, trying to gauge something.

Alisha suddenly felt nervous about, well, pretty much everything. With those calculating green eyes addressing her entire being regarding what was visible above the table. She was more aware than ever of her messy hair that was pulled back into a hastily done bun, the fact that she forgot to put on any makeup this morning, as well as the overly large sweater that went past her hands and down to the middle of thighs. She held the cup a bit tighter. 

"Bucky is to be here in roughly ten minutes. You will ask him for a date, in which he will accept. We will put an ear piece on you and listen to your conversations. It is up to you to notice anything odd in his movements." Natasha's voice was barely above a hushed murmur. 

"How do you know he'll even accept the date? We met up last night, so we usually don't even met up again till next-" She was cut off by her bored expressions. 

"He will." She stood up, moving Alisha's hair to the side and pressing something cold and small in her ear. 

Alisha jerked back away from her, pressing herself against the back of her chair. "Woah there." 

"Eight minutes. We will be able to hear everything." She emphasized 'everything'. "You will meet here in the same spot and time tomorrow"

"Wait, how do I shut this off?" 

"You don't." Natasha pulled back, a cocky look in her eyes though her face remained neutral. 

"What if I don't agree to do this." Her hand crept up to her ear, trying to tug the piece out.

"We'll kill you." 

"What."

"You're a liability. And if I were you, I'd reconsider any doubts you have toward this." She started heading to the door as the rest of the cafe stood up' shutting off tablets and computers, folding up newspapers and leaving. "Because if Bucky ever finds out you even talked to us, you're going to wish we killed you before he got the chance to do it himself."

With that, she was gone.

Alisha swallowed back the clump that burned in her throat as she stared out into the empty cafe. When Natasha put it that way, she supposed she had no other choice then to comply. She knew what Bucky was capable of, she had witnessed it first hand the first time they met. She felt her hands tremble around the cup as she thought about the chance encounter they had had all those months ago. Had it already been year?

Her thoughts, however were interrupted when she spotted a rather familiar brunette. Her heart lodged in her throat in a panic as his heavy green eyes pierced into her. His hair was pulled back into a pony tale, an army green tank top was covering his chest and over that a black leather jacket. In other words, he looked downright fuckable. A rather awkward gasp left her, though it sounded like a strangled squawk as he strode toward her. 

"Hey." Bucky's tone was surprisingly casual.

"Hey." She swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" His gaze raked over her.

"I...I wanted to meet up with you." 

She felt instant regret as his eyes bore into hers, immediately alerting every fiber of her being. Bucky took a step forward, a teasing smile on his face. He looked like he was enchanted to see her, face friendly and loving. His eyes, however, were as cold as a artic breeze, forcing her breath to get caught in her throat.

"And why is that, darling?" He voice was gentle, nearly as teasing as the smile that would have made her melt if she hadn't been so petrified.

"I wanted to ask you on a date." She struggled to swallow. 

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He leaned an arm on the table, metal peeking from under the glove and edge of his sleeve.

"Your receipt, you dropped one and I know you like patterns and good coffee and you have a lot of points so I figured you'd be here."

"Let me go get my drink and I'll sit down and talk." He looked a bit more relaxed and stepped back, heading up to the counter.

She swallowed, eyes closing. This was either going to go very well or completely horrible. She sipped her drink, finding the cup empty. A sigh escaped her with a soft pout as she set it down.

"What did you want a date?" The question made her jump lightly.

"I...I would like to spend more time with you. I mean...I like it to get to know you some more."

"Alisha." His voice dipped.

"We can have sex after." She nearly pleaded, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she was doing this for Natasha or herself.

"Do you think I just want sex?" He sounded amused.

"I don't know." Her cheeks flushed.

"Fine." He gave a soft sigh with a slight chuckle. "I'll pick you up at six thirty." 

"Okay." She seemed surprised. "Good, good, that's good."

"If that's all I need to head out." He stepped closer to her.

"Okay." She tried to keep her breathing even.

She felt his lips on her ear before she registered how close he actually was, breath ruffling her hair lightly. She shivered, or trembled, she wasn't sure. She prayed that he didn't see the ear piece.

"You're more than just my fuck toy." He whispered, nearly making her groan.

She only nodded dumbly, watching as he moved back, kissing her cheek. Her eyes glanced up at him, eyebrows risen in surprise. The edge of his lip was cocked into a soft smirk. She felt her face burning.

"Be ready, wear something cute and decent." 

He gave her a soft wink before leaving. 

As soon as he was out the door she let out a strangled groan. Good god help her, she didn't think she could make it until then. She knew for certain that if she was a garbled mess of nerves right now then she'd be at least ten times this when he got to her apartment. She took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself as she stood up, tossing the cup and heading out. 

She may have have nearly seven hours to get read, but she was going to need every last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to finish off by my giving my deepest apologies. I understand this is extremely overdue and maybe even poorely written compared to the last chapter, but the last month has been extremely stressful for me. To put it in plain sight, a friend of mine had committed suicide and not only was it emotionally devastating for our groups of friends, but it also brought up anlot of feelings I had to sit back and evaluate; as a senior in high school my main priority is trying to make it graduation and my grades have bee slipping and although fanfiction is my life, education is my career. I hope you enjoyed, keep safe and get ready for more soon.  
> -BrinaMay


	3. Chapter 3

Alisha took a deep breath before letting out an annoyed sigh. She had her clothes on, a simple dark green skater dress and a black cardigan; her hair, on the other hand, refused to comply. It was brushed, but it didn't feel like staying flat or wavy. Instead it chose a thick frizzy mess that mimicked an eleven year olds Hermione Grangers. She grabbed the brush again, grimacing at the harsh tugging but eventually getting to the point where it could be worked up into a braided crown.

There was a knock on the door just as she finished the last touches of her mascara. She checked herself over, smoothing her dress and opening the door. She suddenly lost her breath at the sight of him, her body buzzing softly as she drank in the sight. He was wearing dark, skinny suit pants and a matching jacket. Underneath , however, he was wearing a green tanktop and a glove over his hand, hair pulled into a low ponytail.  
"Hey." He had a soft of cocky half smirk as he held out a single rose.  
"H-hey." She took it. "Come in."   
"Looks different in the sunlight." He looked around, hands in his pockets.  
"Haha." She rolled her eyes, grabbing a vase from the cabinet and putting the flower and some water in it. Her hands brushed the petals softly, gently smiling before turning back around. "Let me get my shoes on and I'll be ready."  
"Take your time, reservation isn't until seven thirty." He watched her with calculating eyes, smile still warm.  
"Hmm." She slipped on the ankle boots.  
Her finger brushed her ear, feeling the cool metal still in place, her hand twisting a loose piece of hair. She straightened back out, not realizing how close he had gotten to her. She glanced up at him, eyes widening as she was pushed back against the wall. His mouth was on hers before she could think properly. Her hand reached up, making quick work of the hair tie and dwelling a fist into his smooth dark chocolate locks. She groaned, body buzzing lightly as she pressed it close to his, holding him like a lifeline.  
"Bucky." She sounded needy, and it would have made her cringe if not for the fact his mouth was on her neck.  
He didn't respond, only pushed forward more until her legs were spread and around his waist, hands holding onto her rear, thumbs circling slowly, going in time with his soft nibbles. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get any friction soon, her gentle panting attempting to voice the thought. He had other plans, tongue diving in deep and playing with her own, dominating really. She held onto him, trying to anchor her hips to his but finding that he had hers locked in place against the wall.  
She tugged his hair, wanting to keep him close but feeling her lungs burn for air. He pulled back, watching her pant with a predatory glint in his eyes that made Alisha feel small and hunted. Dear god, she's getting soaked and he's only been here for ten minutes. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers, eyes boring into hers as if trying to find the final horcrux. She tried to steady her breath, getting full whiff of his scent. He smelled so...manly. She nearly punched her own face it sounded so cliche and stupid but good god it was true. Leather, gun powder, the woods, cinnamon...for fucksake she wanted to just call the date off and let him have his way with her.  
"Go change into something dry and we'll leave." His hot breath fanned against her ear.  
She responded with a dumb nod, feeling wobbly as he placed her on her feet. She smoothed her dress out, heading to her bedroom and stripping her panties off. She rummaged through her drawer until she pulled out a pair of lace black thongs. The perfect, most overused first date underwear. She slid them on, looking out the open and seeing him watching her. She mustered up a teasing grin, brushing her hands down the front of her dress and shutting the lights off. She made sure nothing that could catch fire was plugged in and headed out to him.  
"Ready to go?" Bucky pulled his hair back into a ponytail, looking as if nothing had happened.  
She nodded softly, grabbing her purse and readjusting her cardigan. She locked the door and shut it, jiggling the knob before turning to follow him. Her head shot up as his hand pressed into the small of her back, guiding her to the elevator. She felt safe once the doors shut, not hesitating when she leaned into him. She felt him stiffen slightly, only for a moment though, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled to herself, knowing he could probably see it in the reflective surface of the doors.  
They dinged and another man stepped in, dressed in a crisp suit and tie holding a briefcase Bucky's thumb started to rub soft circles on her shoulder, lips brushing her hair in affection he'd never shown before but was more than willing to accept. She laced her hand with his, not expecting his iron clad grip. As soon as the bell rang once they hit the first floor he was all but pulling her along toward and out the door. She struggled to keep up before nearly tripping when he stopped, standing beside a sleek black car.  
She was, to say in the least, confused beyond belief. He opened the door, giving her a casual grin. She slid into the car, feeling the plush leather seats accept her like an old friend. She closed the seat belt into place. watching as he slid into the driver seat. He pulled out, nearly giving her a heart attack as the car behind them gave an angry honk. She looked at him worried, wondering if Natasha was listening to them. His face was blank, calculating and hard. She swallowed, taking a deep breath and looking out the window.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Fine." He made a sharp turn, flipping the radio on.  
She kept quiet, knowing how he gets from the 54 or so times they've meet up. She was sure she had judged his character pretty well. At least the way he acts around her. To put it simple, this response was normal.  
She sighed and looked out the window, grumbling underneath her breath. She felt him glance over at her, hell, she could feel his annoyance. She turned the radio up a little bit more, stretching to reach the button close to him. She went to lean back, eyes turning toward the side window. His name and a scream in her throat as a black SUV slammed into their car.


	4. Chapter 4

Her head was pounding, the coppery taste of blood was swimming in her mouth. She couldn't think clearly with the hissing buzz in her ear, her hand reaching until she found the small metal listening device wedged in her ear and yanked it out. The abrupt movement made her suck in a breath to avoid crying out.

It took a bit to understand her surroundings. She blinked a few times, the thick haze clouding her sight lifted enough to see the blurry outline of Bucky. She heard the gunshots over the harsh ringing in her ears that was slowly fading into a full on buzz. She spat the blood out, shakily wiping her mouth off.  
"Are you okay?" His voice reached her, though it took a moment to comprehend what he had said.  
She nodded lightly, neck stiff and throat sore. He was picking her up, pressing her against his body as he carried her away in a quick jog. She wanted to see what happened after she blacked out. Wanted to see why there was gunfire.   
Her eyes closed as she was placed against cold car seats. A feeble whimper of pain escaped her, to exhausted and in pain to attempt to open her eyes. The car engine started up, the gentle driving lulling her into a deep sleep.

\--

Her head was pounding like the morning after her first frat party. The bright light that swept in through the thin curtains making her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment. She weakly sat up, taking in the room around her with a cringe. She was in a large bed, a heavy quilt around her. There was a desk on the opposite wall, chest at the end of the bed and a door to her right.   
She kicked the blanket off and stood, swallowing as she stumbled a bit. Regardless of how badly she wanted to go and lay back down: she really, really had to pee.  
She took a deep, steadying breath as she headed toward the bathroom. Well, what she assumed was the bathroom; seeing as how the other door led into a hallway and the closet doors were open. She went in, taking a moment to take in the area and acknowledge it before wiping, flushing and going to wash her hands. There wasn't a mirror, so she couldn't see how horrendous she looked.  
Alisha kept a hand to the wall as she headed into the hall coming off the room and going to what looked like a living room. Her eyes glued onto the mirror that hung in the hallway, letting her legs lead her toward it and sucking in a breath when she stopped. She officially regretted wanting to look.  
The green tee shirt that was put on her hung off her body and skimmed the top of her thighs and exposing her thin black thong she had dined for the date, which she was okay with it. The bruised cheek, gashed forehead and pale skin on the other hand...not as okay as the whole outfit thing. She put a hand to her mouth, glancing down at the slight discoloration a that were there.   
"You're awake." Bucky Barnes familiar voice pierced through the silence.   
"What happened?" She glanced at him, drinking in the sight of the sweatpants that rested low on his hips, up his firm abs and straight to that breath catching handsome face of his.  
"Some dick hit the car." He strode closer, hair swept into a messy bun.   
"And why are we in...wherever we are." She looked around with a nod, the sudden appearance of the vehicle and then the jarring pain as it slammed straight into their car coming back with a slight shiver.  
"Safety." He grunted the reply. "How are ya feeling?"  
"Sore." She swallowed, wanting to know more but not feeling ready for it.   
He motioned her to follow him into a small little kitchen. The pleasant smell of chicken noodle soup hit her, and she couldn't help but wince as her stomach growled. A soft, short chuckle rumbled from Bucky, making her cheeks flush. He glanced at her, picking up the two bowls that sat on the smooth counters.   
She followed him into the dining room, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs and pulling the bowl close when he set it before her. She inhaled, shoulders slumping down as Bucky sat down across her.  
"Thank you." She spooned the warm food into her mouth.  
He just nodded with a soft grunt. Lifting his spoon and digging into his own.  
They sat and ate in silence. The sound of birds chirping outside keeping them from getting too uncomfortable. Well, keeping Alisha from feeling awkward at least. Her eyes followed Bucky as he stood up, lifting her bowl and heading into the kitchen. She hesitated a moment before standing up and following him.   
"When are we..." She trailed off, crossing her arms and holding them to her chest as if she were insecure.  
"Not for a while." He poured hot water into a cup with a tea bag, handing it to her. "Drink."  
"What is it?" She sniffed it.  
"Plain, green tea." He chuckled.   
"What's funny?" She murmured, sipping it. It was perfectly sweetened to her taste.  
He shook his head, watching her. Her eyes grazed his body again, holding her cup with both hands and cradling it against her. His own eyes glanced up and down her.  
She watched him step closer, stopping when he was just a breath away. He looked like he wanted to say something, lips parting before there was a knock on the door.  
"Get in the room." His body turned defensive, metal hand flexing as he opened the top drawer and pulled a gun out, holding it firm. "Stay there until I let you out."   
Alisha's stomach dropped, stumbling a bit a he pushed against the base of her spin, forcing her to go back down the hallway. Her heart pounded as she stole a last glance at him. His body tight, eyes slanting with a harsh glint.   
She shut the door as another knock sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited. Bucky's footsteps creaking the cabin floorboards. His voice carrying through the silent air and drifting back to her.  
"Steve?" He sounded shocked and it made her question whether or not it was the kind of shock that made it okay to leave the room or the kind of shock that entitled her to bolt out the window and run for help.   
"Bucky what are you doing out here?" The other voice was deep, hushed but oh so clearly male. "Can I come in?"  
"Steve." Bucky's voice held a warning.  
"Who's here with you?"   
"Come in, in case anyone is following." His sigh filtered through the air.  
"Bucky." Alisha couldn't stop herself as she cracked the door open.   
He stiffened, eyes flashing toward her as the tall and masculine blonde man beside stepped in front. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, the metal of his fingers glistening. The man, -Steve?- dragged his startling blue eyes over her. She wasn't a threat. That much was clear as his eyes widened a bit at the harsh looking gash across her pale forehead and the bruises marring her cheek. Bucky's shirt dusted over her thighs, the dark black of her panties making him shift his eyes back up to the pale bluish grey of her eyes and the matted mess of light brown hair.   
"She's safe."   
"She should be in a hospital, James." His voice dropped, gaze softening at Alisha's terrified expression.   
"She's fine." Bucky pulled him back, heading straight toward her. His eyes burned into hers, silently telling her they'll talk later but holding the compassion that made her breathless.  
"What's going on?" She whispered, his arm gently hooking around the small of her back. "Who is he?"   
"He won't hurt us, he's my friend." Bucky's lips brushed her ear. "But I don't know if he's alone or who's following him. If anything happens I want you to take the bag by the back door and run."  
"Where?" Her eyes widened in shock.  
"It doesn't matter, don't go near the road. There's a house about three miles southeast, go there." He was so quiet she could barely hear him.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll figure something out."   
"Bucky." Steve interjected with a clearing of his throat.  
"Steve, this is Alisha Waters, my..." Bucky paused for a moment, taking a quick glance down at Alisha. "She's my girl."   
"I thought you were going to say mistress there for a moment." Alisha joked half heartedly, earning a slight grin out of the man at her side.   
"Spent too much money on you for that."   
"Well then." She scuffed, feeling her shoulders relax with his soft humor.   
"Alisha, this is Steve Rogers." Bucky cleared his throat. "He's been my friend for a while now.   
"Alisha Waters." Steves voice lowered.  
Bucky stiffened at his tone, eyes flashing as he stared at him. His mind went a mile a minute. Steve sounded like he knew her. Had they dated? Were they working together? Did SHEILD have her on file?   
"No." The sound was a whisper so full of rage it made her flinch.  
"Bucky." Steve put his hand up.   
"Did they..." He was nearly trembling, arm tightening around her body.   
"No, it wasn't them. They..." He sighed. "It was Hydra."   
"But SHIELD knows." His teeth ground against each other.   
"Yes, they know about Alisha." Steve made eye contact with Alisha, hinting he knew about what Natasha had asked her to do. "They just wanted to make sure she was safe. That she wasn't connected with Hydra or any other organization that wants you back."  
"Stop trying to keep tabs on me." He scowled.   
"You know for a fact we can't do that right now. I don't like it either, but there are a lot of people trying to get to you." Steve kept his gaze steady, calculating how he could get between where Bucky held the girl flush against him. "Damnit Bucky, you should've known you can't have her out here with you, it's only going to cause even more problems and now they're going to think she's the enemy."  
"Bucky." Alisha's breathless whisper hit Bucky's neck, snapping his attention from the blonde super soldier and gaining his icy stare.  
His eyes locked with hers, inwardly cringing as he saw the pained expression burning in her stormy blues. His grip slackened, though he still held firm. He may have been hurting her, and Steve may have been his best -and only- friend, he wasn't sure who or what laid outside and he'd be damned if they'd take her away from him just because they wanted to keep him contained like a dog.   
"We need you to come back to the base." Steve's voice softened and he stepped forward, gaining an instant reaction the brunette.  
His pulled the gun from his waistband, aiming it with a steady hand, aim lining up perfectly with the blondes shoulder as he shut off the safety. A wound meant to harm and not kill, though it wouldn't be hard to tilt the weapon a few inches to the left. Steve's hands rose, though Bucky knew that he was quick enough to yank the shield off of his back and flick it at them without hesitation. He spoke something under his breath.  
"I'm really sorry about this Bucky."  
"Run." The word was blunt, harsh and so tight it could snap with a moments notice; perfectly matching the man who scowled it out.  
"Bucky..." Alisha's eyes widened in a panic.   
"Run. Now." Bucky let her go, gaze narrowing. "I thought I could trust you."  
The words seemed to have harmed the man, the look that crossed his chiseled features nearly made the assassin take them back if he hadn't felt so betrayed. He should've known, god, he shouldn't have been so stupid.  
"It's only me, Tony and Natasha." Steve spoke slow, drowning out his own hurt and watching as the girl turned and started sprinting to the back door. "She won't get far."  
"Neither will you." Bucky took a deep, steadying breath and calmed himself, face going to an oddly eerie, blank expression.  
Then he pushed the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long! I've just graduated school and I finally got my own phone so I'm going to be having time to write.  
> I am also working on a quick two-shot side piece for this regarding Bucky and Alisha's first encounter. Enjoy!

The shot that had rang out echoed in her ears. She ran south without looking back, huffing slightly at the weight of the bag and trying not to slow down or cry out with every rock or branch or pine needle she stepped on. Her eyes watered as a branch snapped against her bare thighs.  
"I'm sorry were meeting again under these circumstances." A familiar voice rang out and making her stop.  
"N-Natasha?" Alisha panted as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Waters." She nodded back, her red hair catching the evening sun.  
"What do you want." She stepped back.  
"You and Barnes need to come back with us. It's not safe out here."  
"Oh really? Because you're the first threat that showed up." Alisha shot back.  
"We're not the only ones who know about you being with him, Waters." Natasha held her hand up and stepped forward, watching Alisha's reaction.  
Eyes wide open and clutching onto the straps of the backpack she had on. Bucky's idea. The ginger assassin thought as she took in the other woman's appearance. If any one else had found her they would have thought she had been assaulted and nearly raped before escaping. Her feet were dirty and legs covered in fresh slashes from the branches to low to push back without breaking her run.  
She was too weak to be running. she should be cooped up in a hospital bed somewhere, away from the mess Bucky dragged her into. That Natasha dragged her into, technically. If she hadn't told the girl to ask him for a date she'd still be safe in her own home waiting for her and Bucky's next meet up.  
"You're in danger. We just want to protect you and Barnes." She spoke softly, locking eyes with her.  
God, Alisha was so young. Her eyes widened in fear and panic, looking like a maniac crossed with a deer caught in head lights. She doesn't know what's going to happen to her, regardless of whether or not she went with them or stayed to get captured by Hydra; she was going to be put through things she shouldn't have to be.  
"Get down." Natasha's voice was quiet.  
"Why?" Alisha took a step back.  
Natasha couldn't help but be reminded about Bucky's stubbornness. He certainly hooked himself up with this one. Her long hair fluttered violently in the breeze, enhanced with each retreating step. A shot suddenly rang out  
A sharp cry was ripped out of Alisha as a bullet penetrated through her shoulder. Natasha had her gun out, aiming and firing with precise accuracy. She rushed to the younger woman's side and crouched down, finger pressing to her ear.  
"Rogers, Stark, we have a man down out here, Waters has been shot, they must have followed us." Natasha's helped her down into a sitting position.  
"Heading toward ya'." Starks voice crackled in her ear. "Had to split the children up."  
"Bucky." Alisha's teeth ground together. "I want Bucky."  
"You'll see him in a bit." Natasha took the bag off, laying her all the way down and quickly assessing the wound.  
The bullet went in her shoulder at an angle, ripping straight through and hopefully missing anything important. The blood stained the green shirt, making the fabric heavy with the crimson liquid. Alisha was crying now, shaking like a leaf and trying to cover her face with a dirty hand.  
Another bullet swished by, barely missing the assassin as she flattened onto her back beside the injured woman. She readied her guns, sitting up and firing. She could hear the Iron Man suit, her hands gently pushing the girls shirt up and trying to get it over her head in the least painful way possible before laying her down on it and pressing her hands to the wound and trying to keep her from bleeding out.  
"Alisha." Bucky's voice broke through their thoughts, though it'd have been hard for her to hear over the sound of her own sobs.  
His lip was cut open, and his knuckles looked raw. His eyes burned as he stalked toward them, haze falling heavily on Alisha. He headed toward her and sat beside her. His fingertips softly brushed the top of her thigh, tapping it three times.  
She looked up at him, eyes dark pools that captured a stormy sea. He was, however, familiar with the sight. It sounded rather harsh to think, but from all their meets and late nights they tended to venture farther and farther into the sexual territory and she honestly wasn't as experienced as everyone believed her to be.  
He peeled his shirt off, the side of his chest bruise from either Steve's shield or being slammed into the side the car. He pressed it against the wound, not carring to cover up any of her exposed black bra. His lip twitched up, offering up one of his heart throbbing smiles.  
"Just like in that time on your buildings roof, huh?" Bucky kept his voice soft, surprising Natasha.  
"I don't think you remember it the same way I remember it." Alisha tried to calm herself down, breath hitching as her shoulder throbbed.  
"You sure, wild cat?" He chuckled, pausing as a pained whimper left her. "Hang in here with me, Ally."  
"Don't call me that." She squeezed her eyes shut, hand moving to go over his.  
"Why not my little Ally Gal?" He chuckled when he felt her nails weakly scratch the back of his hand.  
"Ally Gal?" Steve's voice sounded as his shield clicked into its place onto his back.  
"I have Banner setting up a place for her." The Iron Man suit hit the ground, Tony Starks face appearing as the mask went up.  
If she wasn't so dizzy and wasn't in so much pain, Alisha would've been freaking out about being in the mans presence. Bucky kept his eyes trained on her, though, mouth opening to speak. She tried to talk, to just say anything, but this time only a breathless cry left her as Bucky moved his blood soaked shirt away; the fabric ripping away and scratching at the hole it had covered.  
"Bucky, you need to come with us, and she needs help." Steve pleaded.  
"I..." His jaw tightened, hands fisting. "Fine."  
"The van won't fit back here." Natasha stood, raising a brow as Bucky opened the bag Alisha was carrying and pulled out a gauze pad and wrap.  
Steve crouched down, gently lifting Alisha by her good shoulder and wrapping an arm around her back, watching as Bucky bit the gauze pad open and pressed them to her wound, barely taking a moment of hesitation before he started to wrap the gauze around her the best he could. He put his metal arm under her knees and brushed against Steve as his flesh arm wrapped around her shoulders. The other man pulled back, watching his friend stand up with the woman in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Her rosy lips were parted slightly, contrasting against her paled skin and white hospital gown. Bucky stayed in the chair by her bed, eyes darting between her peaceful face and the bright lines on the heart monitor. The gentle beeping created some sort of noise for him to listen to besides the humming background noises that came from the overhead lights and varies machines. The sound of metal tapping on wood filtered through the air as he drummed his fingers on the armrest.  
"Hey." His friend Steve knocked once as he strode in, carrying a brown paper bag with a logo on it he didn't care to identify at the moment. "I brought you food."  
Bucky grinned softly, standing up and stretching his legs. "Thanks."  
"Any news?" The blonde nodded toward the girl.  
"She should wake up at anytime, it's up to her at this point."  
Steve nodded as he pulled up the chair, watching as Bucky pulled the box out of the bag. His green eyes kept dancing up to look at the sleeping woman, even when he had started eating. Steve cleared his throat.  
"We needed to know about her, Bucky."  
The atmosphere of the room turned frigid. Steve sighed. He knew his friend would be upset. Hell, upset was such an under rated term for how he must be feeling it made him nearly laugh. Bucky was far too pissed off to simply be 'upset'.  
What he did in his own personal time, and for that matter, who he did on his personal time wasn't anyone else's business but his own. The fact that Steve had known about it and never told him ate at him like maggots at a rotting corpse. He trusted Steve, he always had.  
"Did she show up as a threat?" Bucky's voice was stuff and hard.  
"No." Steve sighed softly. "We couldn't have been too careful, Bucky. Not with the amount of people that either want you back or want you dead."  
The brunette stayed quiet. He finished the cheeseburger, sipping from the thin straw that stuck up from his cup. He stared at Alisha as she slept, as she has been doing for hours. Her heavy lashes fell on her light cream cheeks, the gentle curve of her little nose, her parted rosy lips. He should've known the moment his eyes first laid on her in that club that something like this would've ended up happening. But alas, he was drawn like a moth to a flame by the gentle sway of a skintight minidress clad body, getting him harder than Steve's shield when that cute little tush pressed to his jean covered crotch.  
A sigh left him.  
She's laying in a hospital bed, drugged up on pain pills because of a bullet wound he had helped her get, and all he was thinking about was how enticing she looked in a little blue dress. The guilt hit him like a truck, it was his fault. Everything that had and will happen in his fault.  
"Buck." Steve's voice was quiet, a gentle whisper in the stiff air.  
"What." He tightened his jaw.  
"This wasn't your fault."  
Bucky tilted his head toward him, staring hard. He wanted to throttle the man. Wanted to make him see this was his fault.  
"You wouldn't have known."  
"I should have known."  
It was Steve's turn to sigh. He could see his friends anger beneath the veil of self hatred. Bucky was beating himself up over this, and he was beating himself up hard.  
No one could deny the fact that Bucky should have known this would happen. The probability of someone he cared for getting hurt or even dying was so high that it was improbable to not think of it. He was a wanted man, a 'menace to society', a killer, an assassin. He could snap a mans neck without blinking.  
But he was still Bucky.  
A soft, muted moan sounded from the bed. Bucky stood up quickly, sitting his drink to the side as he leaned against the edge of the bed. His face was drawn in worry for a moment.  
"Hey there doll." He spoke softly.  
"Nnn." The sound was a mere whisper.  
His metal hand gently brushed her hair from her face, cool against her warm face. Her eyes opened up, eyes hazy. He cupped her cheek, smiling gently down at her.  
"Hey."  
His smile widened into a grin. She smiled back at him tiredly. She leaned into his hand, warm breath hit against his hand.  
"God." She whispered.  
"Anything hurt?" He looked worried.  
"I don't even know." She blinked.  
"I'm going to see what Nat is up to." Steve stood up.  
Bucky glanced back and nodded, watching as the blonde walked out. He let out a breath as his gaze returned to the woman. She was watching him, eyes worried.  
"I think you should explain but I'd rather you lay next to me." She whispered softly.  
"You sure?" His brow rose.  
She gave a meek nod. He slid into the bed, carefully scotching her over and being mindful of her wounded shoulder. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, gently lifting her up and pulling her up against his chest. She rested a hand on his shoulder, eyes closed.  
"Who are you Bucky Barnes." She whispered softly.  
"I've been asking that for a longtime darling." He murmured, holding her as she fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The side story is up, check it out. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"I hurt my shoulder, not my damn legs."  
"Shut up and let me carry you."  
"I can walk perfectly fine, so let me."  
"How about no?"   
"How about yes?"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Shut up or I'll drop you on your damn ass."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"You said that about the belt too."   
Alisha huffed lightly, leaning into him as Bucky carried her upstairs to his and Steve's apartment. She couldn't really complain, he was warm and she didn't feel like walking. She just felt awkward. The fact that her body was aching and even though he was being gentle and cautious with every step, the drugs the doctor had given her didn't really take any edge off.  
"Hey." Steve was waiting when Bucky got to their door.  
"She's been a whiney bitch since she got released." He commented, carrying her over to the couch and laying her down. "Ice pack? Ice pack."  
"How are you holding up?" Steve asked her as his friend pushed aid him to grab the blue package from the freezer.  
"She scratched my damn arm."   
"Stop whining, watch your mouth, and I was talking to your girlfriend."   
"I feel like shit." She groaned, trying to sit herself up.   
"Lay back down." Bucky barked, voice firm.  
"Make me." She retorted, agitated.  
"Fine." He pushed the cold compress against her shoulder harshly, a yelp leaving her.  
"Bucky!" Steve yelled, surprised.  
"Dick."   
"Shut up and take a nap."  
"You're couch is like sitting on a stack of bricks."   
"Then I'll carry you to my room."   
"I can walk, asshat." She scowled, standing up, holding her breath as her stomach clenched painfully. "Fine. Carry me."  
"Alright then princess." He lifted her up easily.  
She leaned into him as he carried her to the sparsely furnished bedroom. She took a deep breath as he laid her on the messy bed, sitting at the edge to pull her shoes off before tossing the blankets on her. She closed her eyes, adjusting the compress and trying to find a comfortable position. Bucky stood in the door way a moment before sitting it and heading toward the living room.  
"She asleep?" Steve asked, fiddling around on his phone.  
"Trying to at least. Decide on dinner yet?" Bucky sighed, plopping down.   
"Figured we'd get what Miss Waters wanted." Steve shrugged.  
"Miss Waters, Steve?" Bucky grinned. "I've been balls deep in the woman, I think you can call her by her first name."   
"Regardless of what you've done to her, I barely know her." He commented pointedly.   
"Oh come on." He huffed. "The moment anyone besides the bums on the street saw us together she was more danger than she'd ever faced before. She'd be dead if I'd told you about her first thing."  
"You know you can trust me, Buck." Steve sighed and stood up.   
"Steve." He sighed and watched his friend go to the kitchen. "I know, but I figured I'd just screw her for a bit and then drop it."  
"If a year is just 'a bit', I can't imagine how long short term is."   
"Don't be so cold." Bucky cocked a smile as he flicked the TV on.  
"Shut it."   
"She likes meat lovers pizza."  
"Really?"  
"As long as it's stuffed crust." Bucky relaxed into the couch.   
"Pizza it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the longest so far, and it's basically filler smut. But I mean, who doesn't like smut?   
> Anyways, enjoy some good oral.

"And Sleeping Beauty lives." Bucky commented as Alisha wandered into the living room.   
He had to admit, though, she did look like a knock out beauty right now. Her sandy brown hair mused and scrunched up from sleeping in his bed. Her stormy blue were half lifted and plush lips party softly. If it wasn't for the fact that she was injured bed be pulling her straight back into that bedroom.  
"Piss off." She mumbled, trudging over to him and sitting beside him.   
"Such a dirty mouth." He teased, arm over her shoulders. "How's the wound?"  
"I took some ibuprofen to take the edge off." She mumbled, eyes closing again.   
"Sure it was ibuprofen?" He laughed softly.   
"I'm hungry." She mumbled. "So you have food?"  
"Steve ordered p pizza while you were napping."  
"Where is he anyways?" She mumbled.   
"Work, should be on a flight to France I think." Bucky stood. "Want a coke?"  
"Sure." She yawned, lips forming a sift pout at the loss of body heat.   
"I'll get your stuff." He rolled his eyes, deciding to keep his comments to himself.  
"Thanks Bucky." She mumbled, pulling the afghan from the back of the couch and curling up in it.  
He couldn't help but smile gently at the sight of her wrapped up in his blanket, cuddled into his couch. He shook his head and headed toward the kitchen, plopping some of the pizza onto the plate and sliding it into the microwave. He grabbed a can of coke from the bottom of the fridge and dug threw the drawer to find a straw. He pushed it in after penning the can and grabbed the plate, heading back toward where Alisha laid.  
"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked, eye brow raised at the colorful cartoon now playing on the TV.   
"Steven Universe." She sat up. "Gimme."  
"Magic word?" He teased.   
"Bucky, please." She grumbled, looking up at him.  
"Good girl." He grinned, handing it to her.  
"Thank you." She cradled the plate, bowing on a piece before chewing it.  
He sat back where he was sitting before, arm on the back of the couch and having the remote. He flipped it back to his original show, listening to her grumpy mumbling with a commented smile. She set her plate down when she was finished, taking again.  
"Get some more rest." His finger absent mindedly played with a strand of her hair.   
"Hmm." She turned lightly in his hold, glancing up at him.  
"What?"  
"It's Wednesday."  
"Alisha."  
"It's a routine."  
"Ali Gal you're hurt and I'm not going to put you in more pain."  
"Bucky..."  
"No. That's final."  
"I..." She swallowed a moment.   
"What?" He sighed.  
"We can just do oral?"   
He stiffened a moment before laughing loudly. He shook his head for a moment, grin stretching wide across his face.   
And Steve thought he was the bad influence?  
"Please, Bucky?" She spoke softly, fingers trailing up his jean covered thigh.   
"Ali..." He glanced at her upturned face, the edge of her rosy bottom lip trapped between her teeth, her playful eyes. "Fine."  
She grinned triumphantly, clearly pleased to have won the argument. Bucky however, want going to just hand the situation over as easy as that. Oh no, he had other plans.   
"Who first then?" His dark brow rose up.   
"I can give it first?"   
With the way she was acting, they could have been two fourteen year olds under the bleachers at a school dance.  
"You wanna suck my dick?" Bucky asked, standing up.  
"I, yes." She nodded, confirming it to herself.   
"Say it." He warned, the warmth fading from his eyes.  
"I..." She took a deep breath. "I want to suck your dick."   
He grinned at her, leaning forward a bit to lift her chin, lips pressing against hers for a quick moment. She stared at him eagerly, like she was waiting.  
"My room, Steve has to use the couch to and as much I'd enjoy using your mouth out here, it isn't fair."  
Her cheeks burned at that and she stood up, swallowing down the pain from her shoulder and trailing after him. She was eager when he shut the door behind him, the look on his face dangerous.  
"Strip."  
"But were just..."  
"I said step, I didn't ask for you to fun your mouth, Alisha."  
"Fine." She grumbled, holding her breath as she pulled her tee shirt up, exposing the grey tank top underneath.  
"All of it."   
"Give me a moment." She undid her pants, struggling a bit before getting them to fall down.  
She paused a moment as she watched him undressed. Her eyes scanned him hungry, still amazed by the scars littering his body and his hard muscles. However, the only hard muscle she cared about right now was being outlined by a tight pair of black boxer briefs. She licked her lips a moment, holding a breath as he slid them of to reveal his hardening member. His lips formed a cocky smirk as he hard her soft whine of need.  
"See something you like?" He commented, striding toward her and lifting her chin.  
"I like all of it." She breathed out, fingertips grazing his abs.  
"You're not done stripping." He commented, fingering the edge of the square bandage covering her stitches.   
"I know." She shivered as his breath fanned over her, feeling her nipples harden.   
He pulled the article of clothing off of her, taking in annoyance. His heavy green has roamed her flesh, a shower racing down her alone and an ever growing poll growing between her thighs. His thumb brushed the top of one of her nipples and she styled, holding her breath once more.  
"Get on your knees and suck my cock." He commented dryly.  
She glanced up at him quickly, lips paying to say something.  
"I said get on your knees."  
He gave her a slightly forceful push down, letting Alisha good her self into a kneeling kind of position. His duck was inches in front of her, the long shaft tick and hard. She glanced up at him, watching him as she talked a finger down the length of it, hand wrapping around the base ask she could raise the tip to her lips. Her tongue flicked out to teasingly give a quick lap at his tip, earning a growl.  
She shifted, gently licking the side of it until she pressed her lips to the tip and gave it a quick kiss before sliding that into her mouth. He ground his teeth together, her warm mouth feeling like home after the stressful week. He pushed the back of her head, forcing himself deeper into her face. He let himself shudder when her moan vibrated his cock.   
He fisted her hair in his hand, tugging gently and giving her the familiar signal that he would take control. Which, of course, he did right away. He tilted his head back a bit as he bobbed her head against his member at a reasonable pace, pushing in until he knew he was passing her gag reflex before pulling out and repeating.   
One of her hands had found his balls, massaging them and trailing the tips of her fingers along that and what couldn't fit in her mouth. Her other hand, however, had slid up her thigh and was currently stroking her dampened panties, shivering softly as he began to speed his thrusting, her own fingers adjusting to the new rhythm as well.   
He pulled out of her mouth as he came, the hot cum splattering from her face to her breast. He smirked at the sight of her panting, cheeks burning red and eyes slightly teary. She ran a finger over some of the liquid and licked it off, grinning lightly as she struggled to catch her breath. Bucky did notice however, the way her fingers move and his smirk deepened.  
"Ali Gal." He tsked, watching her through lust heavy eyes.  
"Bucky." She whispered, moving her hand away. "I need you to eat me out."  
"You think I can do that for you baby?" He held a hand out, pulling her up and leading her toward the bed before pushing her into it and gripping her hips to flip her. "You smell grand, baby girl."  
Her cheeks burned, trembling needly as he spread her thighs. He glanced up at her, sliding a finger over her dampened panties. She shivered, keeping her hips still.  
"You're so wet that I can just sit here and outline your pussy lips." He did just as he spoke. "Let's get this off of you."  
He stood a moment. His fingers hooked into the sides of her panties, taking them down to expose the curly patch of hair that coveted what he wanted. He kneels once more, tracing a finger around her folds.  
He leaned forward, dipping his tongue in to part the way, pressing the tip of it against her sensitive bundle of nerves and earning a sharp gap in reply. He went lower, growing as he pressed inside her wet cave and tasted her. It was an odd taste, but after burying your face inside a beautiful gals cunt, you mean to appreciate the taste. Besides, he knew seman wasn't exactly 'delicious' either. He slipped his fingers in as he pulled away to lap at her clit, trying not to grin as she pressed her hips forward.   
He knew what she wanted; and he knew how to give it to her.  
He added his fingers till he was up to three, giving her with them as the tip of his tongue relatively grazed over, or straight up lapped at like a thirsty dog to water, her sweet little nub. She moaned, panting and withering under his touch. He glanced up, watching as she gripped onto his sheets, feeling her tighten around his fingers.   
He switched places, dipping his tongue inside of her and eagerly nuzzling her quivering pussy as she came, taking his time to clean her up before leaning back.  
He laid down beside her, tugging her into his arms.  
"That was wow." She panted, the back of her hand pressed to her forehead.   
"If your think that was wow, just wait until you get those stitches out."


	10. Chapter 10

He watched her. Her eyes concentrated on the television screen as she chewed on her lip. It was clear that she was lost in thought. Her nails scratched absentmindedly at the back of her hand, shifting closer to him as the movie rolled into the credits.   
“What is it?” Bucky sighed.  
“You never explained it to me.” She said, keeping her gaze forward.   
“Explained what?”   
“Everything.”   
He rolled his eyes and stood, taking the large plastic bowl with him to the kitchen. The popcorn kernels clinked together with each step. She got up, following after him, leaning on the door way, empty cup dangling from her fingertips. She looked pleased, head tilted to the side. She studied him heavily. Her stormy eyes gazing over him like a hungry beaver staring at a pile of untapped wood.   
“I’m just in some bad business is all.” He turned to her, annoyed.   
“Some bad business?” She scoffed. “We got into a car crash because of some damn bad business. I got fucking shot over some damn bad business.”  
“Yeah. And that was bad. Therefore, bad business.”   
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No.”  
She gave him a frustrated scowl. He laughed softly, heading over to where she stood. He hands were gentle as he cupped her cheek.   
“I’m going to take a shower.” She pulled away, hips swaying.   
“Want me to join?” He couldn’t help his grin.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Well that was the plan.”  
His laughter followed her, shaking his head as he set the bowl in the sink and grabbed a beer. He popped the top with his thumb, taking a swig as he leaned back against the counter. A sigh left him as he wiped off his mouth.  
He had no idea how to tell her. Fuck, he didn’t even know what to tell her. That he was a mass murdering assassin brain washed by a terrorist organization? That he was alive when The Great Gatsby was written? That he sat side by side with Steve like giddy teenagers while they watched the first ever colored movie? He took another heavy swig. God.   
He could hear the shower click on, putting his bottle on the counter. He stretched out, flesh fingers cracking. A yawn left his lips as he started the dishwasher, mind reeling. He felt a buzzing in his back pocket, slipping a hand in and tugging his phone out.   
“Who is it.”  
“Buzz me in.”   
“Steve, don’t you have your key?” Bucky’s brows furrowed, standing still.  
“Nah, I left it up there. Just buzz me in Buck, I got some groceries.”  
“What kind?”   
“I got some plums.”  
“Thanks, I’ll see you up here.” He hung up, heading to the bathroom. “Get dressed, now.”  
“Jesus Christ.” She wrapped the towel around herself.   
“Dressed. Now.”  
“Okay, okay.” Bucky headed to the front door and clicked the buzzer to down stairs, counting down the minute or so he had until Steve and whoever the hell was with him got up here.  
He went straight to his bedroom, barely glancing at Alisha as she tugged on some undergarments and searched for a shirt and pants. He grabbed the duffle from the closet, shoving some of their clothes in it and grabbing a hand gun from the drawer. She held up her shoes, earning a nod. The bed dipped as she sat to slide the canvas lace ups on. He sat and quickly pulled on his own shoes.   
Thirty seconds.  
He quickly stood up, slipping the gun he grabbed into the back of his pants after making sure the safety was on. He pulled the duffle back up on his shoulder and grabbed her hand. She quickly stashed her phone into her pocket and followed, squeezing. He glanced at her exposed wound, taking a note to put some gauze on it when he got the chance.   
He grabbed the keys off the counter, ushering her out the door. He didn’t bother locking it, guiding her to the back stair case. He let her hand go, glad that he didn’t have to tell her to be quiet. They headed downstairs, rushed though quiet. Bucky made sure the coast was clear, hoping whoever the hell was with Steve had stayed with him.   
“Bu-“   
He put a hand over her mouth, barely holding his scowl as they headed toward the door. He laced his hand with hers, donning a kind smile at the lady working the front desk. She gave them a pleasant smile back, turning back to her phone. Bucky led Alisha outside, hand grasped tightly around hers.   
“How do you feel about going on a little trip?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, and I apologize updates are so sparse! I've finally started falling for this story again. -Not to mention that besides college and work, my life is pretty eh right now-.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky was exhausted by the time he pulled up alongside the shady little motel on the side of the road. After ten hours of driving, he was exhausted. Alisha had fallen asleep a while ago. Maybe it was a few hundred miles ago, maybe it was just at the last gas station, he couldn’t tell. The sun was rising behind them, putting him around maybe seven in the morning. He shook his head, pushing the door to the main office open.   
He was met with the harsh smell of thick coffee and stale donuts. He held his grimace, watching as a heavy weighted man took a drag of his cigarette. His beady eyes watched Bucky, teeth stained from years of tabaco use and lips chapped and red. His grin was unsettling, making him take a note to not let Alisha come in sight of him.  
“What can I do for ya, boy?” The man’s voice was hoarse and far too cocky for his liking.  
“Room, single bed, just until tomorrow.” He pulled his wallet out.   
“Got any other guests?” He glanced toward the car.  
Bucky nodded, putting a hundred down. The man whistled, grabbing one of the keys from underneath the counter and grabbing a sheet of paper. Bucky grabbed one of the pens.  
“Just put yer name and yer room number.” The man took a swig from a flask that sat next to an outdated television.   
Bucky quickly jotted it down, slipping it back to him.  
“Yer all set, check out is at eleven.” The man jammed the money into a box.   
He nodded, heading out to the car. He slid in and drove to where their room was at the end. He let out a sigh, a yawn slipping out instead. He reached over, hand touching her thigh. She didn’t make a sound, her head resting against the window, lips parted.   
“Alisha.” He said softly, squeezing lightly. “Come on, get up.”  
She made a groaning noise, shifting a bit. She glanced at him, rubbing at her eyes. If he wasn’t so tired himself, he would’ve found the movement rather cute. His hand moved from her thigh to the glove box, snagging the gun before getting out. He headed to the back of the car and snatched the duffle from the trunk and locking it up once she got out.   
“Where are we?” She mumbled.  
“I’m not sure. Just come on.”   
He took her hand, grip firm on the key as he unlocked the door. The room wasn’t too shabby. The bed was covered in a tacky orange comforter that matched not only the carpet but the curtains as well. He dropped the duffel on the low dresser by the door. He made sure all the bolts and locks on the door were secure. Alisha moved to the blinds first, shutting out the bright light that began spilling over everything. Bucky kicked his shoes off and headed to the bed, falling back on it. He motioned for her to join, watching as she untied her shoes and crawled up next to him.   
He kissed her forehead, arm holding her close as his eyes closed. She held onto him. He let sleep take him, listening to her steady breathing. Something didn’t feel right about the room. He felt himself tense a bit, trying to keep himself relaxed for Alisha’s sake. He decided that it wasn’t that worrying and let himself slip into darkness.


	12. Update

Okay, so basically I'm going to start rewriting this. Thank you all for your support so far. It's just lost too much momentum and definitely needs to be redone. So, hopefully, by the end of August or early September, you'll have an updated story with new chapters!


End file.
